Dead In The Future, Alive Now
by JimTNT
Summary: about a man who goes through some weird places and dies then to show up in a other place also grammar mistakes
1. Part One: Death

Chapter 1

I woke up like usual. I go to make my breakfast, and then I hear someone knocking on my door. I was surprised someone did because I didn't have that good reputation, not that I'm a douche but because I never believed the media. Always though it was full of lies to control people. But maybe that's me I don't know. But anyways

I ask "whose there"

Quickly I was answered back "mail sir"

I opened the door to see my mail man

Hello - I said

And then the mailman went "sir here have this paper"

I take the paper and reply

"Thanks"

The mail man goes off. I go to my kitchen to see what's inside the letter.

I see its from the army I was surprised. Why would I get a letter from the army but anyways I open it to see that I was invited to the army.

I was filled in rage and then I spilled my tea by accident all around my shirt.

Chapter 2

The next day I wake up again like usual and then I hear strong knocks on my door. I go and ask

"Hello who?"

I was answered in a very strong matter "the army... Ready up you're going there"

OK - I answered in a depressed manner

I packed some of my stuff and went with then

It was not really nice place neither bad. But I was sent into my camp immediately without no training, no way to use a gun. I was in so much anger.

At the camp we didn't do much for a couple weeks just walked around the dessert nothing mostly never happened. But then one night when I couldn't sleep I though something terrifying something horrible...

Chapter 3

I though of escaping running off away to freedom away from everyone never to listen to lies.

I jump out of my bed took my rifle and I was sneaking to one of the cars to drive away in then I start it up and press the gas. I heard a lot that moment confusion, suspicion. And then I heard... Gunshots a lot of then. They tried to shoot me down but, I started too while trying to hide in the jeep. And then they tried to chase me at the end they gave up. I was free finally ,but that's what I though . I was happy to be free . then I was riding whatever my eyes looked and then I saw .. A.. wreaked .city

Chapter 4

I parked next to the city and I saw nothing alive I was checking the house and building and inside one of then I heard a barely talking voice saying

"Please end me "

I looked at him he was all in blood and he's legs where shot and was barely breathing I take him to the jeep and roll cloth all around he's legs and then I driven further and then the man asked me

"Why? Why did you save me. Aren't we enemies?"

I have no enemies - I answered

"But you could just kill me there ? Why didn't you? Where's you're crew?"

I reply with " I ran off them im on nobody's side"

He's says sadly "oh"

We driven further ...

Chapter 5

We traveled until we saw then our "enemies " I pulled out a white flag I didn't want to fight. Then they driven closer to us, and one of then asked

"Wise one sir"

Then he look at the back to see him.

"Alex ... Alex you're alive did he save you?"

Alex answered with "yes I though I was dead there "

Then he looked at me and said

"Thank you"

I don't know why do they have a such good relationship but maybe they are friends. Sadly I didn't have a lot of then for a fact none.

Chapter 6

Then we where going back to there's camp, I didn't have no where else to go so then we got ambushed... It all was so quick I didn't know what to do I just heard gunshots and explosion. And then I saw darkness, I was in a dark place all dark, and I see a man walk to me in some sort of mask.

"You don't understand do you? If you continue the same it will end bad for you badly"

I didn't realize what was happening and then...

I woke up inside a hospital bed I through to myself Thanks god

And I look to my right and see Alex there but already without he's legs.

Some time later we left the hospital and soon we went back to the city he I didn't have a home so Alex allowed me to stay with him he said that he doesn't have any company anyways.

Chapter 7

Then one day I had a dream there again the same guy in a mask shows up and said to me

"Huh still don't get it? This is you're last chance but it seems it won't change anything"

I then woke up scared. The next day I woke up and it all was fine like usual we just walked around the city and then went to buy food . the next day I wake up and then hear a loud noise I look out of my window and I see missiles exploding and seems looks like my end and then It was my end

Or is it?


	2. Part Two: Time Jump - Reanimation

Chapter 1

I wake up and I think in my head

"Wow. That was a messed up dream"

Then I hear someone talking in excitement

"It worked!"

I opened my eyes to see a man in a white coat maybe a scientist or something but that made me sad

He asked "how do you feel? Everything is OK"

I answered with "who are you. Why am I here"

"Well I'm a scientist that everybody hates, and you where one of the people I wanted to test well now you are free I guess"- he said

In my head I though maybe I can away and be free so I answered

" free you say?"

"Well technically, no you will get killed "

"Why?"

"Because some people want me dead and if they see you going out of my lair they will find and kill you"

"Why" I said

"Because I'm wanted by gangs because I have a time machine and other technology"

"Oh okay... Wait time machine what"

"well you see I do have one but never use it don't want to break time"

"Really OK then "- I said nervously

*phone rings*

" oh my phone wait a second " the scientist said

I heard something about going somewhere and if he doesn't he's lab is dead

He said "I will be back I hope"

Then he went took on some sunglasses a hoodie and went out

I went after him too see what's going on

He went to some abandoned and broken house and Yelled

"I'm here what do you want"

Then someone jumped on him and pulled out a knife ready to kill him

And then I hear "oh its you again how long has it been?"

The other one starts getting upset and doesn't want to kill him I think

Then she or he I don't know said

"I'm sorry"

He answered quickly "what's you're phone number ? Mail?"

I heard how it started saying a phone number and then it kill him

I don't know what to do now

So I went back to his lair

Chapter 2

Back there I see a phone ringing

I answer it and it says

To Go too some abandoned building

"You won't be alone stay there until she comes we have to talk"

*click*

So I went to the address and stayed there for a couple hours

And then I see someone went here too

"I said hello are you the one who called"

She answered "no. Now I see what they meant not alone"

Then I hear someone coming out of a shadow

"Well, well, well what do we have here, you guys actually came here I'm surprised"

"Who are you " I said while being scared

She said "I guess I know you, Antony?"

He replies "dammit, how did you know that Emily"

"Oh that is easy you always did that back then "

"Well dammit that would be cool oh wait a second where is Andrew?"

"I'm here I'm here " -said someone with a very tired voice

"you actually came late only now heh" -Antony said

"Oh yeah screw you too" -he said

I answered quickly "who are you guys?"

Anthony said "oh sorry I didn't say my name when we first saw each other I'm the scientist guy these too are my friends"

"OK" I answered "why are we discussing this here?"

"Yeah why let's go to you're place Anthony said" -Andrew

So then went to the place

While we where going there Anthony realized something

"Oh wait we cannot go there they will know I'm still alive"

"OK then let's go to my place" replied Andrew

So we went to Andrew house it was actually big and nice

He also had a basement where Anthony would sit there for weeks

We didn't do much Andrew would go to work and Emily would go to the gang where she works for

Chapter 3

One day Anthony said to me I want to show you something so in the basement I saw something weird

He made a hole from the house to he's lair and was taking out all of his tech out of there and said to me

"Well now I need to close up the hole and leave rigged copy's of my tech and then I'm in the clear"

I was surprised he knew how to do everything so then I helped him takeout all of his tech he made rigged not working copy's of he's tech placed them there but fake blueprints and then we just put the hole back together and so that nobody saw it

Later that day Emily told us

"Well I'm gonna leave the gang but now I need steal all of you're tech out of the lab"

Anthony answered with "OK it doesn't matter that much

She answered surprised " wow did you set something up?"

He said "yes you could say so"

After a week on some new article the gang Emily used to be got there base blown up and everybody died sadly

"Well looks like the tech worked"

Chapter 4

I asked

why do they try to kill you?

He replied with - I almost destroyed everything they had

Why?

Because they destroyed mine -Anthony said

OK

So what now?

Then i heard a explosion

Anthony started running down to his basement

Yelling "after me, faster"

We ran after him

The guys started running after us shooting

Anthony pulled out his gun

He missed every shot

So we ran further until we got into the basement

He locked the door

The door was some kaina bunker door and the basement had thick walls

So then he said

We need to go faster

I said

\- wait since when we are at you're place?

Anthony answered

"Uh I don't know we kaina went back remember?"

"No I don't"

So then he said

"Well I guess I'm gonna blow up this place"

I said in panic

"But we are gonna die"

"This is a nuclear bunker you think we will die?"

He started the countdown and then it blown

The walls shake a bit and then we left the bunker

OK seems we are in the clear

Chapter 5

Next couple of weeks where the same

So then Anthony gets a phone call

I didn't hear but then he said

"Well great"

"What?"

"Emily got kidnapped"

"So? What they want

" I don't know they said to go into some warehouse that is not that abandoned "

"Ok" I replied and we went there

We stayed there for some hours and then we heard foot steps

So guy in a dark cloak walks look familiar to Anthony's one

"What you want"Anthony screamed in rage

They guy in the cloak said " nothing"

"What do you mean Nothing?" He said in fury

"Well nothing you can change"

"What do you mean!"

"Oh you don't understand don't you. How all of this ends?"

Anthony looked at him and he said

"I know you. You are one of them"

The man looks surprised

"Huh yes"

Then he goes down the stairs and takes Emily and throw her

Anthony starts walking towards her but then stops

"Why are you doing" Anthony said

The man replied "I should be asking you that question"

"Your right. I guess I did much horrible things"

Maybe if I tried we could escape with her? I thought

So then the man with the cloaks pulls out a gun

He goes and shoots me

I tried to dodge but I got shot in the leg Anthony rushed to me

He looked for the wound and covered it with some cloth

And then I hear a gunshot

Anthony stops for a second

And then looks behind him to see Emily is bleeding the man is already trying to shoot him

Gunshot again

Anthony jumped and tried to dodge and then man ran out of bullets

Anthony Swiped his hand in the blood

And started talking

"Why did you do this you taken everything I had then and now you do it again why didn't you learn"

The man started to run away Anthony pulled his gun and shot him

He fell down and seem to be dead

He went me and called the ambulance and then he went to Emily's body

And looked depressed then someone walk by and goes to him

And says

"Wow you're trick worked"

"Huh what are you talking about? You see this... Oh wait you're alive oh OK

You used the hologram trick?"

She answered with "yes the one u used back then,"

"Oh thanks god I though you died"

Huh nothing that bad

The ambulance came to after me and Anthony rushed with me Emily too

After that everything was fine I was free to go anywhere I wish because apparently the guy who Anthony killed was one of the leader of a. Gang

So no one is after us anymore.

So that's it I guess


End file.
